


Dark Vision

by azaleaknight



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/pseuds/azaleaknight
Summary: The Lady as described in The Black Company, ahorse.





	Dark Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).




End file.
